The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and automation systems, and more particularly to providing techniques for determining an alarm state based on a determined threat level.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Present security systems, e.g., for homes and commercial businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to guard themselves and their property. These security systems typically employ an armed or disarmed state, where when a threat is determined, and if the system is armed, the security system initiates a default alarm state.